Police Woman look before you leap
by Meagana
Summary: Jodie and Abby have moved on from NCIS, and are settling in Groom Lake (Area 51) and will experience small town life, and all it's up and downs its an AU for SG1, and a crossover with Eureka, NCIS, and Quantum Leap, and many other shows. No Aliens.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

If they hadn't made stops it would have been 30 hours in a car with four children under 8, a very protective, well trained ex-military German shepherd, and two adults, is more than enough to drive two said adults crazy, luckily besides the stops, they had paid for the DVD players with Headphones to be installed for their children, and the Bacon back cargo area, was turned into a dog haven for Jethro. A comfortable bed, dog toys, including bacon flavored dog bones designed to clean dog teeth. They had stopped in Lima to see Blaine, Mina and Lucas. Cooper was in L.A., Lucas was his usual intolerant self, but he knew how to be polite to people he didn't like, or even people he was intolerant of. It was that British heritage that, Lucas, and Jacob Anderson's father rarely spoke about. The ability to be polite although sarcastic to people you dislike or even hate, Blaine had it in spades, and so did, Jodie, Jane, and Pepper. Babette had worked so hard to become who she wanted, to hell with who her family had raised her to be, her Uncle Frank's tender mercies were enough to turn her into the brash, Brassy, loud and overly Kind Gossip Queen Stars Hollow had come to love. But she had no ability to find her emotions, and hide as she did as a child, and that was part of the problem, as a teenager after the abuse was over, she wanted to be the opposite of who Frank had groomed her to be. And then Barbara became Babette. Frank was imprisoned and died in prison, not of an attack but of a simple burst appendix, he had a daughter, who became an early member of the BAU, and then a profiler for missing and exploited children section at the FBI. She eventually burnt out and spent the rest of her days on the Ponderosa.

After stopping in Lima, they traveled for half a day or so, until making it to Helena, Oklahoma, they refueled, and took care of the car, and like in Lima, they had called ahead to meet their relatives. Eliot's father Hank, developmental disabled older brother 47 year old Junior, Baby sister Jessie Mae, Brother-in-law, Alfalfa County Sheriff department's Deputy Matthew "Deck" Decker, and daughters, 7 year old Anna Leigh, 6 year old Callie Marie and 4 year old Mattie Grace were all expecting them. They would stay with the Decker's overnight. Jessie Mae was the same age as Abby, and Eliot was one or two years older, and Junior was 47.

It was a Tuesday, so the Decker's girls were in school, Hank and Junior were working at Globe Market, a job they got compliment of Jodie, as a favor to Eliot. Deck was working the town, and Jessie was running the Main Street diner she owned, she of course she had help. A Cook, and three waitresses, one of which former prom Queen or not was also the assistant manager. The small town which only held 1,400 residents employed thanks to the market, Red Shed, The Local Bargain Village, a box store competing with Valumore and Price Co, and the James Crabtree Correctional Center, provided jobs for residents in all of Alfalfa County, and select few from outside the county. Hank was for some reason Stubborn about not talking to Eliot, even going so far as to send back to money Eliot sends. When they arrived in Helena they refueled, and arrived at the Main Street Diner, where they as planned met Jessie Mae Decker. Jethro in the car, with the windows cracked, water, and blankets to keep him warm. It was a November 14th, and around fifty degrees outside. Not what they were used to dealing with in DC, or Stars Hollow it reminded Jodie of her childhood in Los Angeles. 50 degrees in late autumn was actually a fairly cold day there. And both women knew that was true here. They made it into the diner with their brood. Jessie came out behind the counter.

"Jodie Anderson, it's about time you showed up. This must be Abby it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Abby said.

"These your babies?" Jessie said smiling.

"All four of them, Andy, Ellie, Pep and Katie. Andy's 7, Ellie's 6, and the twins are 4."

"I'll get you a table you must be starving." She found them a large table and two Booster seats. She handed them two adult menus and four children menus. Jodie and Abby both got, Medium Well burgers with everything on them, Abby got well done fries, and Jodie got Onion rings, Andy got a turkey sandwich and a side salad, Ellie got burger lettuce, tomato, Cheese and Ketchup, The twins got chicken fingers with fries. After lunch, Jessie left the diner and showed her cousin around her town. Jodie insisted on making dinner for Jessie and her family, she decided on fried chicken, mashed potatoes with cream gravy, biscuits and chocolate cake, they got the ingredients and picked the Decker girls from school. Both sets of children got along famously, and Jodie went about making a feast for everybody, Deck got home about a quarter to six and dinner was on the table. And he had relatives to meet.

They had a fun, filled dinner filled with chit chat and laughs. They put on the Movie Monsters Inc. for the children, and adults cleaned up the meal.

"So how is Eliot?" Jessie had kept quiet this long she really wanted to know.

"He's fine he's working for a company that does good work he had tried to get past your father's front door last year, but he obviously didn't come and visit you."

"He didn't. And Junior obviously wasn't home, he was probably with his choir."

"Choir?"

"Yeah, Junior joined the church choir for all his disabilities he's as a gifted a singer as Eliot, they travel the gospel circuit pretty often, Pastor White and Cherry Decker, Deck's older sister take pretty good care of him. Eli must be pretty lonely."

"He's got his team, who has become his family, and he has Lance."

"Lance?" Deck asked.

"Your Aunt Laverne's son, she abandoned him in Delaware while she did the Psychic Carnival Circuit thing, he was abused adopted by an elderly couple named the Finlay's, He He's getting married later this year to a graduate student named Daisy Wick, In truth, the only difference between Lance Sweets and Lance Finlay, was that Laverne had not used Lance's father's name on the Birth Certificate. Jodie was not sure why in one time like she did, and in another time like she didn't, and why in one time like, Lance, decided to take the Finlay's last name, and in another he didn't it was quite confusing.

"We want to meet Lance, and see Eli, again." Jessie said.

"We have their numbers for you." Abby said.

"What's this Lance fella like?" Deck said.

"Well, he looks a bit like Blaine to be honest, but that's probably a coincidence, he's a psychologist and a profiler for the FBI, he works closely with Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan at the Jeffersonian. And although he was trained in Profiling he never went to the BAU, instead becoming a Clinical psychologist within the FBI, and seeing the agents in the capacity, as well as getting himself assigned as team psychologist, to Jeffersonian team."

"Sounds like he's very intelligent and knew what he wanted." Deck said.

"He is, he's also, he's very in a way innocent despite the horrors he endured in foster care, and horrors he sees on the job, because despite everything he still believes that people can be saved, and that lets him down often enough, but he was completely untrained just a clinical psychologist with profiling ability when he entered the bureau, Eliot and Jane and Jeff trained him completely they figured if he was going to be hanging around the Jeffersonian team often enough he needed to be able to provide back up. He still doesn't carry a gun, but his hands are now lethal weapons and his body is no longer looks like it belongs to a 12 year old girls, Daisy is very pleased with the outcome of his extra-curricular training." Jodie said.

They next day, they had breakfast at the diner, and Hank Spencer, and Junior joined them. The children were unhappy that their parents were making them eat just whatever kind of eggs they wanted, with toast, breakfast meat, and Juice and Milk, and No diner food, no pancakes, no French toast, no hash browns, or home fries. The Decker kids, were the same, their Mom, made the same and they all had to have.

"Hello, Josephine." Hank said.

"Hi, Uncle Hank, Hi, junior." Josie said. 'This is my wife Abby, and our children Andy, Ellie, Pep, and Katie."

"Dad is actually your Great-Uncle." Junior said.

"True but Great-Uncle Hank is a mouthful don't you think Junior?" Jodie said.

"I suppose." Junior said placated.

"I'm sorry, we haven't really seen each other since Aunt Marie died." Which was around the same time that they shut Eliot she knew she did the Math. Eliot joined the Army right after and then when the town went Bargain Village, was unable to help.

"That was my choice, you've been there for us, I suppose I have you to thank for our jobs at the Market?"

"Your family when Eliot told me a Market was coming to your hometown and to find you a job, It didn't take much convincing, there was already a Red Shed Here, if there was no job at Globe I would have found you a job at Red Shed."

"I'm happy with my job at the Market, and Junior is happy with his job as a Box and bag boy." He sighed. "Did Eliot really ask?"

"Yes, I have no idea when one of my companies is opening a store somewhere, I have no many companies, he came to me told me Globe was opening a market, and asked. I called Corporate they said they'd take care of it. I called Aunt Babette, and Jane to make sure they put in a word too, they did, and with all three of us backing the request they really had no choice but to give you a job. I hope it didn't upset you that I did that."

"No, I was grateful, child, I was married too many years to a Cartwright not to know how they think. And family takes care of family. I'd worked as a Driver's Ed teacher before that, Part time, but it didn't really pay the bills. I was considering moving to the Ponderosa, I was too old to get a job at the Prison, and I'd never willingly work for Bargain Village, in Virginia City we'd be welcomed, and put to work without a second thought but I didn't want to miss my grandbabies growing up." That made sense, any Cartwright related by blood, adoption or marriage was welcome at the Ponderosa. At any time, it was run by More of Joseph Cartwright's descendants. And any of us would be welcomed with opened arms, Spencer Reid, if he had showed up in the original history before Jodie changed it, with his mother in tow, would have welcomed. The Cartwrights thought of family first, Frank was the odd man out, He hadn't abused anyone since the late 70s, but his 4 pack a day cigarette habit has made him weak, and riddled his body with cancer, it won't be long before he dies. His daughter who was raised by her mother and never met him, and worked for the BAU, and then Missing and Exploited children, was the famous Katie Cole. Not that she admitted it to most people. Although she did like most of her Cartwright relatives that she knew.

A few days after entering Helena the Scuito-Anderson Brood left, and made their way to Stallion's gate, New Mexico. Abby Convinced Jodie not to stop in and see Mary Shannon that she would not be well received and she was right, she wouldn't have been. Less than a day later and they were in Stallion's gate, and were approaching the Quantum Leap complex. They made it there in one piece. And their newest set of adventures were just beginning. But Abby and Jodie knew as long as they stuck together they could handle anything, well almost anything, losing one of their babies would break them, and they knew it. Jodie tensed at the thought, and Abby rubbed the back of her hand, knowing what her other hand was thinking, Jodie calmed. They parked the car, and went through security, and two adults, four children under 8, and an overprotective military trained German shepherd made their way to conference room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sam, Donna, Dr. Jodie Anderson reporting for duty." Jodie said.

"Nice to see you Jodie." Sam said. He was looking well, not constantly leaping was agreeing with him Beth Calavicci took the kids, and the adults assembled.

"Are we getting a chance to settle, or are we going straight to leaping?" Jodie said.

'We have a mission, but it can wait for a few days." Admiral Al said. "But we might as well get the briefing over with.

'What's the mission?"

"1967.'

"Sam will be coming along I assume." She said.

"Yes..."

"What's the Mission?"

"Audie Fulton in the original History started a shoplifting club, called the Mod Squad because he wanted to get his parents attention, who lacked any and all interest in him, he later became Reno West's Protégé, in 1977 did a stretch for larceny, where he contracted Syphilis from sodomized against his will which was never treated and he died completely insane 12 years later."

"A Buck fifty of antibiotics he would have been fine." Abby said.

"It was .60 cents back then." Al said. "The point is, we're going to be arranging a few little Surprises for the Fulton's."

"What do you mean?" Jodie asked.

Sam smiled. "I'm leaping into Mister Fulton, Jack. Sean is leaping into Audie's friend Dennis, JT is leaping into Robert Lassen, and you are leaping into the Maid since she spends the most time with him, out of any adult. They settled in a few days later, they had the mission back to 1967, while, Jodie, JT and Sean convinced Audie to play it straight, Sam convinced Mrs. Fulton, and Jodie convinced everyone meanwhile, Back in Stallion's gate the Kids were having fun with Ziggy who was entertaining them, while the staff really worked on Mr. Fulton, Dennis, and Robert. As a result of the leap. Audie and his parents were closer, Dennis became a computer programmer, and Robert Lassen became a robot engineer in Groom Lake. Audie Fulton, didn't become a thief, but a U.S. marshal and somehow they changed the past and he was Mary's Boss instead of Stan. He loved his sixty attire and still dressed like a member of the Mod Squad though, only you know more professional. And he was married to a U.S. Fugitive recovery Marshal named Rachel Woods, who is Captain Gerald "Jerry" Woods, LAPD LAX Substation's daughter. Who strangely enough, and everyone I mean everyone thinks it's strange looks exactly like Scarlett Johannsen, if Scarlett Johannsen was 40 years old, and had natural dirty blonde hair. They don't have another mission right away, at least she doesn't. Sam and JT have a few, and they settle into their rented house, they go grocery shopping, they settle their kids into Computer Homeschooling at HQ. They have another mission. It's just me, this time. I'm sent to be a Profiler, it's Summer of 2010, so Megan's already left, Charlie and Amita are back from England, I've been briefed originally Nikki Betancourt had been on the team but had been replaced by Myka Bering who had once again Switched agencies because she clashed with G. Callan much too much, to work there. Being Ex Secret Service, and Ex NCIS, and having read half the books in existence, smart enough to keep up with his brother She Leaps into Liz Warner. Everyone's in the conference room. She closes the door.

"I'm not Liz Warner. My name is Jodie Anderson, I'm a former NCIS Agent, I'm currently attached to something called Quantum Leap, it allows you to leap into people's lives within your lifetime. To put right what once went wrong."

"I assume that Dr. Beckett's String theory was correct then." Charlie said delighted '

"Yes, he's my father, I was actually conceived on a leap….."

"How fascinating." Charlie said.

"You said put right." Don said. "What do you need to put right?"

"At Midnight Tonight, Alan Epps, is going to have a fatal heart attack, at the same time the serial killer your tracking kidnaps the third girl on a Hill in Bel-air a late night make out session with her boyfriend., killing the boyfriend, you later find the girl in pieces, the first girl he dismembers after death. An escalation, also the first girl he tortures if the fresh bruising and pre-mortem wounds, and Ligature marks on 71% of the body they found."

Everyone winced. "Do you know the girl's name?'

"Morgan Whitaker, age 17, she attends the Dover Academy School it's a boarding school in Bel-Air. Her boyfriend Michael Donald Black lives in Bel-Air and attends Benjamin Franklin Preparatory Academy, a day school in Bel-Air. He drives a Porsche 911, and she drives a 1965 Mustang Convertible. They took her car to make out in."

"Of course, bigger backseat." Colby said.

"Alright Bering, Warner go bring Ms. Whitaker into Protective Custody, I'm going to bring my father to the doctor. Anderson do you know who the killer is?"

"Robert Conroy, 35, Single, commercial Electrician, employed by White & Danzig Construction, lives in Silver Lake." She recited.

"DO you have a Profile that can point to him?"

"Yes."

"Spell it out, and sign it with your real name, You are a certified profiler, you know what we'll need, and that we'll take him in for questioning I'm going to try to convince My dad to go to a doctor."

No one had some to see her no observer, and she had forgotten about Abby, about her kids. They had worked the case, and saved Alan. Now she was still in Liz Warner's Life, Don look her back to his place, after her fourth day there. Amit and Charlie was with his dad, who needed an Angioplasty and to exercise besides golf, and to change the way he ate, but he would be fine. Do took, her to his place, and they had sex, a few times, and then she remembered Abby. She pulled away from him fast and started panicking.

"What's wrong?"

"Stupid Swiss cheese effect."

"What?"

"The leaps sometimes effect memory, you sometimes forget things about your life, I'm married with four kids, and I've slept with your brother…I don't usually sleep with one brother when I've already slept with the other." She started crying.

"Hey, its okay is your husband understand."

'Wife, and is she, but I can't forgive myself."

"I get that, I'm Sorry for making the first move but I was lonely my girlfriend Robin and I are on another of our relationship breaks, I really want settle down and get married, but every time I try and get serious, she gets nervous and drops out of my life for a few weeks. She's been doing this since 2009….."

"I'm Sorry that must be stressful, maybe you should find someone else."

"No, I know Robin's the one, I just need to wait for her." She leapt out and onto the Platform she had her post-Leap check-up and Psych Eval. They told her even though they knew where she was they couldn't find her. The Imaging chamber malfunctioned. Anyway, in the last 18 months, Alan has followed his heart regimen and his healthy again, Don and Robin have gotten married in Las Vegas one weekend, two weeks after she leapt out. Just Charlie, Amita, His dad, Larry and Megan came. Robert Conroy's trial is awaiting trial. But it doesn't look good for him they have buckets full of evidence against him, and her past self is going to testify, she will have been briefed through JT. As she did write the profile, she could truthfully testify that she did. She was also an excellent liar, from leaping, even Cal Lightman had trouble telling when she was lying and she could fool a polygraph. It was out of necessity and it wasn't actually a point of pride with her. Abby and Ro could always tell when she was lying, so could Aunt Jane, Pete and Veronica. Gibbs could most of the time, Ziva, and her Brother Drew could as well but not always, Ziggy and Most artificially intelligent computers and/or robots who could measure heartbeats and vitals could tell. Abby was not as upset about her having sex with someone else as she was.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't remember right in the middle of it" She told her wife. They spoke to Sam and Donna about it, and Sean and Mac. Then Sam spoke to her alone.

"When I first arrived back in 2001, I felt like I'd been cheating on my wife for 5 years, but I didn't know she existed, and yes you've been very lucky, you've been able to avoid sleeping with anyone so far, but they'll even come times when your leaping where you remember her you still have to sleep with someone, because you're not you when you leap into someone you're them, you're living their live, just better." Sam said. Liz Warner had slept with Don before, it was in character for her. So she didn't sleep with Don Epps, Liz Warner did, fine.

They were there a week, when Andy tried to pack up his things and hitch hike home. One of the nice Sheriff Deputy's got him.

"Ma'am, is this your son he wasn't sure where he lived, just that his parents worked at the Quantum Leap Project, and this is where they house you, and you're the only new resident."

"Yes, Deputy….."

"Jones."

"Where did you find him?" Abby asked.

"He was trying to hitch his way east….." Deputy Jones said.

"Andrew William Anderson-Scuito." Abby said in a very serious and angry tone. Thoughts of 18 wheelers running him over, drug runners, sexual predators, serial killers, gun smugglers, random violent offenders, dangerous animals, aggressive drivers, confidence tricksters, and life-threatening accidents miles from civilization all ran through her mind in an instant and she went from angry to furious. She took him by his arm turned him slightly and gave him 3 hard swats. "Go up to your room and wait until Mommy or I come and talk to you, don't use your electronics. And I want you to write a list of every single bad thing that could have happened to you, while you were hitch hiking, I want specifics."

He nodded and went upstairs, when he did something dangerous instead of essays because they were too little, they had to make these lists. "I'm Sorry you had to see that Deputy."

"It's alright ma'am, if it was my boy…..I'd have done the same. I like the list idea, Might have to steal it from you…I'm glad everything worked out. I'll show myself out." Abby called her wife at work explained what was going on, since it was a Saturday, and she wasn't leaping today, she drove back to the house, and came in. She sat down on the couch with Abby, Abby fell into her arms sobbing, and then she started they went through everything that could have happened telepathically and they shared their fear, and then released it.

"Now we have to deal with his behavior." Jodie said.

"Not yet." Abby replied.

"Why not?"

"I gave him a list, I told him to be specific, he always get real creative when he makes those lists and the more time we give him the more creative and gruesome he's going to get. I want to get into his head why he shouldn't hitch hike, if the list his bad enough, and he's freaked out enough by it we won't have to spank him."

"Good point, I hate having to spank any of the kids, and if there are other methods that can get our point across just as well, or better, then I'd prefer to use them." She said. "And my Aunt told me it wasn't just the three times by my mother, once by my Aunt, and once my stepfather, I was spanked a twice when I was three I just don't remember it."

"Well, that's comforting. I'm not worse than you, we're about even." Abby said kissing her wife's lips. Two weeks passed and she knew she felt these symptoms before, she took a home pregnancy test. And told Abby, then they went to the project Physician Dr. Gregson, who confirmed pregnancy. Before they could book a flight she experienced cramping and bleeding and was sick to her stomach, they held off, a few days later. She wasn't pregnant anymore.

"I'm actually kind of relieved this happened, now is the worst possible time for me to be pregnant, and it's not exactly the best circumstances to get pregnant either, or the best sperm donor considering how I obtained the sample." Jodie said.

"Me too…." Abby said.

"But I'm also sad." Jodie said.

Abby wrapped her arms around her and Jodie buried her face in Abby's neck. "Me too."


End file.
